


Adrien's New Girlfriend

by Marichat_FairyTail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, I was in a mood, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail
Summary: (¬‿¬) Read and find out.Something that chaps my hide is that the Alya| Rena Rouge isn't officially part of the filter! Like, COME ON! Marinette| Multimouse is filtered on, but not Alya| Rena Rouge!!!! #RenaIsAlyaToo!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Croissant(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Adrien's New Girlfriend

Adrien bounced into class with a shit-eating grin on his face. His trio of friends turned to the bright and bubbly boy, Nino saying, "Hey, Mec. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I have a _GIRLFRIEND!"_ he declared, a proud look on his face.

"Um, yeah you do, and she's sitting right here," Alya said, pointing to her blue-haired bestie, causing the girl to blush lightly.

"Nope, not her, a _different_ girlfriend," he said, and Alya's "he's so cute" look turned dark and downright murderous.

"First rule of dating, never cheat on your girlfriend. Second, _never admit to cheating in front of SAID GIRLFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND!!"_ she lunged at the boy, Marinette grabbing the brunette's arm, holding her back.

"Down, girl, I'm sure he has a perfectly logical explanation for this," the dark-haired girl said, giving a pointed look towards the blonde.

"No, I do have a second girlfriend. Actually, about a baker's dozen. Oh! Here, I'll introduce you guys," he said, and reached into his backpack and pulled out a box from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Opening the box, it revealed...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A box of a dozen croissants. They choked. "Guys, I want you to meet Winnie, Connie, Lucy, Emily..." they chortled as he pointed to the croissants with each name he said, "Rebecca, Camilla, Jules..." they snorted, barely holding it back, "Lisa, Felisa, Juniper-" and that's when they lost it.

The trio of teens burst into laughter, banging on the desks in front of them, absolutely _dying._ They wheezed and Adrien just stood there grinning.

About 5 minutes later, they finally emerged from their laughter, wiping tears from their eyes. "Oh, _God,_ Agreste, you sure now how to crack us up!" Alya said, taking a deep breath. "But seriously, don't ever make us think that you're cheating on Baby Bun here, I'll tear you limb from limb," all laughter now gone from her face, she gave the Fashion Empire Heir a death glare.

He gulped. "N-Noted," he said, then slid into his seat next to Nino, then turned to his girlfriend. "You know I'd never cheat on you, right?" he said, looking at her.

She snorted. "Not as long as Alya's still alive," she said, bringing another bout of laughter from the teens.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, Agreste, I gotta ask. Did you really name all the croissants?"

"But of course!"


End file.
